In Your Dreams Pt 1
by DQ Adventures
Summary: Finn has a dream about the Lich returning to conquer the Land of Ooo. And after the dream, Finn and Jake have weird experiences. Only to find out that Finn's dream was becoming a reality in front of his very eyes.


In Your Dreams Pt. 1

An Adventure Time Story

(Scene #1: Treehouse)

Finn: Man, I'm so ready for bed.

Jake: I know, man. That Honey Goblin did put up a fight.

Finn: Yeah. But whateves. It's over anyway.

Jake: I hear you, brother

(Finn gets into his sleeping bag)

(Jake gets into his bed)

Finn: Night, buddy.

Jake: Goodnight, buddy.

(Scene #2: Finn's Dreams)

(Finn removes the sword of Billy)

Finn: Yeah!

(Finn is slaying enemies with the sword)

Finn: Will any of you learn? Y'all know that you can't face the Billy sword.

(Finn sees Jake in the distance)

Finn: Hey, Jake. Wassup?

(Jake turns around and stares at Finn)

Finn: Jake?

(Finn walks towards Jake)

Finn: Jake, what's wrong?

(Finn comes close to Jake)

(Jake rigorously wraps Finn in his arms)

Finn: Jake, what are you doing, man?

Jake: It is what my master commands.

Finn: Your master? What are you ta-

(Finn sees his friends around a familiar dark figure)

Finn: No. It's you.

Dark Figure: Yes, Finn. Now it's time for Ooo to see its hero fall. Goodbye.

Finn: No!

(Finn turns and shuffles in his bed)

(Scene #3: Treehouse)

(Morning)

Jake: (yawns) Come on, Finn. Let's get breaky started.

(Jake stars at Finn in bed paralyzed)

Jake: Finn?

(Jake walks over to Finn)

Jake: Finn, are you O.K.?

(Jake puts his hand on his forehead)

Jake: Finn, come on, man. Finn! Oh shoot. Come on, Finn. Let's go to Bubblegum's place.

(Scene #4: Candy Kingdom)

(Hospital)

Dr. Ice Cream: What seems to be the problem?

Jake: I don't know! He's just not moving.

Dr. Ice Cream: Well he's not dead since he's still breathing.

Jake: Thank, glob.

Dr. Ice Cream: Nurse, pass the stabilizing sugar.

Nurse Pound Cake: Here's the sugar.

(Dr. Ice Cream opens Finn's mouth and pours the sugar)

(Finn coughs)

Finn: What? What's goin' on?

Jake: Finn your O.K.!

Finn: Dude…..What happened after the that happened.

Jake: What happened.

Finn: Everyone was around the Lich and then you jus-

Jake: Woah. Woah. Woah. The Lich? Dude we beat that guy down months ago.

Finn: I know but it's just weird that I saw him in my head.

Jake: Alright. So what did you see?

Finn: I said that our friends were around the Lich and you brought me to him. And then everything just went dark until just now.

Jake: Woah. Epic croak, man.

Finn: And also why does mouth taste so good?

Jake: No reason.

Finn: So what do we do now?

Jake: Let's go find Bubblegum.

Finn: Oh yeah. She knows everything about the Lich. Mmmm. Man you have to try the stuff that makes my mouth taste so good.

Jake: Really. Get me I there.

(Jake shrinks down)

(Finn picks up Jake and puts him in his mouth)

Jake: Dang. It even smells nice in here. Plus it tastes like those cake's that old lady makes.

Finn: I know, man. Now let's go.

Jake: Onward, Finn.

Finn: Woooo.

(Finn runs to Princess Bubblegum with Jake riding in his mouth)

Finn: Jake I see the Princess.

Jake: Keep goin', man.

(Finn and Jake approach Princess Bubblegum)

Finn: PB. Listen there's somethin zinged up goin' on. Peebs?

(Princess Bubblegum is terrified)

Finn: Princess? Jake check this out.

(Finn takes Jake out of his mouth)

Jake: What is it man?

Finn: Look man.

Jake: Woah. She looks like she had the dream that you did.

Princess Bubblegum: He's back...

Finn: What?

Princess Bubblegum: He's come back!

Jake: Woah, princess. Chill.

Princess Bubblegum: There's no need to calm down, Jake! Don't you ever tell me to calm down!

(Peppermint Butler comes in)

Peppermint Butler: Come on, princess. Let's go to your room.

Princess Bubblegum: He'll kill us all.

(Peppermint Butler brings Princess Bubblegum in her room)

(Peppermint Butler closes the door)

Finn: What's wrong with PB?

Peppermint Butler: The Lich…has returned.

Finn: Woah. My dream.

Peppermint Butler: What? Did you say that you had a dream of the Lich?

Finn: Y-, Yeah.

Peppermint Butler: Great all that we need to do is we-

(A large black mist enters the room)

Peppermint Butler: It's the Lich. Hurry get out of the castle now!

(Finn and Jake run away from the castle)

(The dark mist has entered Peppermint Butler and Princess Bubblegum's bodies)

(Peppermint Butler and Princess Bubblegum's eyes become green)

Finn and Jake: Woah.

(Finn and Jake witness that all the plants in the kingdom are dead)

Jake: Come on, Finn. Hop on.

(Finn rides on Jake)

(Finn and Jake leave the Candy Kingdom)

(Scene #5: The Cave of Billy)

Finn: Billy! The Lich returned again. Billy?

Jake: (gasps) Finn….Look.

(Finn and Jake witness the skeleton of Billy)

Jake: Billy's is hangin' with Glob.

Finn: Noooooo!

(Monsters roar)

Finn and Jake: Huh?

(Monsters are approaching Finn and Jake)

(Finn pulls out his sword and picks up Billy's sword)

Finn: AAAAAAA!

Jake: Finn, wait!

(Finn fights the monsters)

Jake: (sigh)

(Jake starts to fight)

(Eventually, Jake gets pinned down)

(Jake struggles)

(The monster opens its mouth and releases a black mist)

Jake: Ah, crud! Finn help me!

Finn: I'm comin'

(The mist enter Jake's mouth)

Jake: AAAAAAAAA!

(Finn attacks the monsters)

(Jake's eyes turn green)

(Finn defeats all of the monsters)

Finn: (panting) You O.K., Jake? Jake?

(Finn looks over in Jake's direction)

Finn: Oh, figs!

(Finn runs to Jake)

(Jake turns around and wraps Finn in his arms)

Finn: Jake! This is just like in my dream! Snap out of it!

Jake: This is what my master commands.

(Jake brings Finn to the Lich)

Finn: No!

Lich: Yes, Finn. It's time.

Finn: Never. I've got you, I'll get'cha again.

Lich: We'll see about that, Finn the human. My new slave.

To Be Continued

The End


End file.
